


人間 「 ความเป็นมนุษย์」

by normal_q



Series: OPWeeklyth [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, M/M, Spoilers
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q
Summary: เพื่ออุดมคติของความยุติธรรมที่ทหารเรือทุกคนยึดมั่น —เดียซ เดรกสามารถทำได้ทุกสิ่งเพื่อมัน  ต่อสู้ แย่งชิง เข่นฆ่าคือสิ่งที่เขาทำมาตลอดเพื่อดำเนินตามแผนการแห่งความยุติธรรม แม้จะรู้ดีอยู่แก่ใจว่ามันไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ถูกต้อง ทว่าความถูกต้องเป็นเพียงนามธรรมโง่เขลาเท่านั้น มนุษย์ต่างหากที่ชี้ถูก-ผิดไปเอง เขาตระหนักได้ถึงความคิดส่วนนี้จึงละทิ้งความรู้สึกผิดทั้งหมดไป บางทีความยุติธรรมที่กล่าวอ้าง และเป็นนามธรรมเช่นความถูกต้องกำลังลิดรอนความเป็นมนุษย์ของเขาไป กระทั่งจอมขมังเวทย์โคจรมาพบกับเขาอีกครั้ง หลังจากที่ผ่านไปได้ 2 ปีแล้ว
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/X Drake
Series: OPWeeklyth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737805
Kudos: 1





	人間 「 ความเป็นมนุษย์」

**Author's Note:**

> ก่อนอื่นอยากจะกล่าวขอโทษสำหรับความเข้าใจยาก(อีกครั้ง)ด้วยค่ะ รวมไปถึงการที่มีเนื้อหาสปอยแหลก แทรกทฤษฎีคิดขึ้นเองมากมาย จากตรงนี้สนุกมากที่ได้ใช้จิตวิญญาณทั้งหมดของตัวเองทำความเข้าใจกับความเป็นเดียซ เดรกที่ตัวเองต้องการตีความออกมา จะว่าอย่างไรดี… จนถึงตอนนี้ตั้งแต่ตามวันพีชมาไม่ได้เข้าใจถึงความรู้สึกของทหารเรือเลยสักครั้ง(เพราะว่าอยากเป็นราชาโจรสลัดมาก) พอย้อนกลับไปเก็บรายละเอียดในตอนที่ตัวเองโตขึ้น ได้ลองคิดในมุมมองของทหารเรือแล้วรู้สึกอิ่มเอมใจมากเลยค่ะ (หัวเราะแห้ง) หวังว่าแฟนฟิคสั้น ๆ เรื่องนี้ จะช่วยทำให้ทุกคนรักคู่เจ้าเดรกกับคุณคินส์ขึ้นไปอีกนะคะ ขอบคุณค่ะ

ระหว่างที่สายลมจากทิศประจิมกำลังพัดพากลิ่นไอของอภิสงครามให้คละคลุ้งไปทั่วโลก เรือโจรสลัดหลายลำออกจาก ‘เกาะชาบอนดี้’ ครึ่งแรกของแกรนไลน์เพื่อเข้าสู่ครึ่งหลังที่เรียกกันว่า ‘โลกใหม่’ ทั้งหมดมุ่งความสนใจไปที่การต่อสู้ซึ่งเปรียบเสมือนการเปลี่ยนผ่านยุคสมัย

ขณะที่ความวุ่นวายก่อตัวเป็นจุดสนใจ —1 ในรุกกี้ของยุคที่เลวร้ายที่สุด ‘เดียซ เดรก’ มุ่งสู่เกาะฤดูหนาวแห่งหนึ่งที่ตั้งอยู่ภายในโลกใหม่ ผู้คนติ๊ต่างการกระทำของรุกกี้ที่เข้ามาเยือนทะเลแสนโหดร้ายว่าเป็นเพราะสุดยอดสมบัติที่ถูกเรียกว่า ‘วันพีช’ ทว่าสำหรับชายหนุ่มแล้วมีบางอย่างที่แตกต่างมากกว่านั้น

เกาะฤดูหนาวที่กำลังบุกรุกอยู่เป็นสถานที่โปรดของจักรพรรดิผู้กล่าวว่าแข็งแกร่งที่สุดในโลก ‘ร้อยอสูร ไคโด’ ชื่อเสียงของจักพรรดินั่นเป็นที่โจษจัน สำหรับบุคคลผู้ถูกพลเรือเอกคิซารุกล่าวว่าเป็น ‘อดีตพลเอกแห่งกองทัพเรือ’ ย่อมเข้าใจถึงความอันตรายที่มาเยือนดี ถึงอย่างนั้นเดียซ เดรกตัดสินที่จะบุกรุกพื้นที่โปรดของจักพรรดิเพื่อเป็นการดึงดูดความสนใจ

ตามแผนการที่ได้รับมอบหมายในฐานะของกัปตันหน่วยลับ SWORD

การต่อสู้มักจะมาพร้อมกับการสูญเสียเสมอ —ข่าวของการเริ่มต้นยุคใหม่อันเรียกว่า ‘ยุคที่เลวร้ายที่สุดในโลก’ ดังกระฉ่อนไปทั่ว ขณะเดียวกันบุคคลผู้ไม่ได้สนใจการเปลี่ยนแปลงของโลกใบนี้เข้าร่วมเป็นสมาชิกของกลุ่มโจรสลัดร้อยอสูร และทิ้งลูกเรือที่ร่วมเดินทางในครึ่งแรกของแกรนไลน์ได้อย่างไม่แยแส เพราะโจรสลัดที่ติดสอยห้อยตามมา สำหรับคนของกองทัพเรืออย่างเดียซ เดรกแล้ว บุคคลเหล่านั้นเป็นเพียงแค่ตัวหมากอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย

การเข้าร่วมเป็นสมาชิกของกลุ่มโจรสลัดร้อยอสูรเป็นเพียงแค่การเริ่มต้นเล็ก ๆ เท่านั้น ในสภาพที่ตกอยู่ส่วนท้ายของแถว ไม่มีทางที่จะได้รับความไว้วางใจจากใคร ความแข็งแกร่งเพียงอย่างเดียวไม่เพียงพอสำหรับการใช้ชีวิตตามแผนการที่วางไว้ ต้องพิสูจน์ตัวเองเพื่อแลกกับความเชื่อใจ หากถูกระแคระคายทุกสิ่งที่ทำมาทั้งหมดจะกลายเป็นว่าไร้ค่าไป

มุ่งไปสู่วาโนะคุนิหลังจากที่แสร้งทำเป็นยอมจำนนต่อพลังอันล้นเหลือของจักรพรรดิผู้แข็งแกร่ง —เดียซ เดรกรับคำสั่งให้กวาดล้างเมืองโดยรอบที่ไม่ใช่เมืองหลวงดอกไม้ เขารู้ดีอยู่ภายในใจว่ามันเป็นการกระทำที่ขัดแย้งกับ ‘ความยุติธรรม’ ที่ยึดถือ กระนั้นชีวิตของเขาแบกรับก้อนหินที่เรียกว่าอุดมคติเอาไว้มากมายนัก นับตั้งแต่เกิดมาเขาแบกอุดมคติของผู้ให้กำเนิดในฐานะบุตร เมื่อเยาว์วัยเขาแบกอุดมคติของความยุติธรรมที่ทหารเรือทุกคนยึดมั่นเพิ่มอีกก้อน เมื่อเขาออกทะเลไปตามแผนการเขาต้องแบกอุดมคติของการเป็นกัปตันเพิ่มอีกก้อน อุดมคติของผู้แข็งแกร่งอีกก้อน เมื่อเข้าสู่วาโนะเขาจะต้องแบกอุดมคติของกลุ่มโจรสลัดร้อยอสูรเพิ่มขึ้นอีกหนึ่งก้อน

ยิ่งความหนักของอุดมคติที่ถือครองเพิ่มขึ้นเท่าไร จำนวนค่าของสิ่งที่ต้องแบกรับรังแต่จะทวีคูณเพิ่มขึ้นเท่านั้น ในบางครั้งเดียซ เดรกต้องตัดอุดมคติบางอย่างที่ไม่จำเป็นออกไปบ้าง ด้วยความสัจจริง เขาสามารถปล่อยก้อนหินทั้งหมดทิ้งไปได้จะอุดมคติในฐานะมนุษย์ ฐานะกัปตันเรือโจรสลัด ฐานะผู้แข็งแกร่ง ทว่ามีเพื่ออย่างเดียวที่ไม่ว่าอย่างไรก็ตามไม่อาจทิ้งไปได้

—อุดมคติของความยุติธรรมที่ทหารเรือทุกคนยึดมั่น

มันอาจจะไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ถูกต้องหากทิ้งทุกสิ่งไปเพียงอุดมคติเพียงอย่างเดียว ทว่าแต่ไหนแต่ไรความถูกต้องเป็นเพียงแค่นามธรรมไร้รูปลักษณ์ให้จับต้อง มนุษย์ชี้ถูกชี้ผิดตามแต่ใจปรารถนา ไม่มีหลักเกณฑ์ใดที่ยึดถือได้แน่นอน ทั้งอย่างนั้นเดียซ เดรกยังคงรู้ดีอยู่แก่ใจถึงความถูกต้อง แม้ในภายหลังเขาจะมองว่ามันเป็นเพียงการติ๊ต่างไปเอง ไม่ควรให้ค่าใด ๆ

หลับหูหลับตาทำตามแผนการโดยไม่สนใจว่าจะต้องช่วงชิงสิ่งใดมาจากใครบ้าง แน่นอน—เขาไม่ใช่คนที่จะมองเห็นคุณค่าของชีวิตเป็นเศษฝุ่น หรือผงแป้ง เพราะว่าเขาไม่ต้องการจะเป็นเหมือนกับผู้เป็นบิดา แต่หากต้องเสียสละร้อยชีวิตเพื่อปกป้องอีกหลายล้านชีวิต

—ในนามของกองทัพเรือ ในนามของความยุติธรรม มันคือสิ่งที่จำเป็น

อุดมคติที่เป็นดั่งเสาเข็มในชีวิตลิดรอนกัดกินความเป็นมนุษย์ของเดียซ เดรก จนในบ้างครั้งเมื่อเขาส่องกระจกกับมองเห็นเป็นเงาของปีศาจแทนที่จะเป็นเงาของตนเอง ทว่าในชีวิตของเขาที่ผ่านมาเคยตระหนักได้ถึงความรู้สึกผิดอยู่บ้าง แม้ว่าสุดท้ายจะตัดทิ้งออกไปเพราะไม่ใช่สิ่งที่จำเป็นต่อภารกิจก็ตาม

สายลมจากทิศบูรพาพัดเอาข่าวการจับมือเป็นพันธมิตรของซุปเปอร์โนว่าให้ลอยมาเข้าหู วาโนะคุนิไม่ได้รับข่าวคราวจากภายนอกเสียเท่าไรนัก มันแสดงให้เห็นว่าการรวมตัวของทะเลคลั่ง จอมขมังเวทย์ จักรกลสังหาร และกัปตันคิด สร้างเสียงฮือฮาให้กับโลกไม่น้อย

มันไม่ใช่สิ่งที่น่าสนใจเป็นพิเศษ อย่างน้อยที่สุดเดียซ เดรกก็คิดเช่นนั้น เพราะแต่ไหนแต่ไร… จุดประสงค์ของเหล่าซุปเปอร์โนว่าที่มุ่งสู่โลกใหม่คงหนีไม่พ้นตำแหน่งจักพรรดิอันเป็นชั้วอำนาจที่ถ่วงสมดุลโลกไว้ ในความคิดของเขาโจรสลัดมักจะเหมือน ๆ กันหมด แม้ในช่วง 2 ปีก่อน ณ เหตุการณ์วุ่นวายที่เกาะชาบอนดี้จะได้รู้จักมักจี่แบบสถานการณ์พาไปสมัยที่ยังถูกเรียกว่ารุกกี้

สิ่งที่พวกนั้นต้องการก็คงมีเพียง

—ชื่อเสียง เงินทอง และอำนาจ

แตกต่างจากเขาที่ต้องการความยุติธรรมอย่างสิ้นเชิง

ผู้ไต่เต้าขึ้นมาเป็นแนวหน้าของกลุ่มโจรสลัดร้อยอสูรได้เพียงระยะเวลาสั้น ๆ เห็นแววการจับมือเป็นพันธมิตรของซุปเปอร์โนว่าทั้ง 4 คนล้มตั้งแต่เริ่ม แม้การทำนายของจอมขมังเวทย์เป็นเหมือนรอยแตกเล็ก ๆ ที่อาจทำให้การณ์คาดเดาผิดพลาด เพราะเขาไม่อาจเข้าใจถึงขอบเขตของการทำนายได้ และหลังจากที่เห็นการทำนายนั้นก็ผ่านมา 2 ปีได้แล้ว ทว่าการที่ยอมจับมือกับทะเลคลั่งนับเป็นความผิดอย่างใหญ่หลวงสำหรับความต้องการที่จะล้มจักรพรรดิ เว้นแต่ว่าจะเกิดการซ้อนแผนขึ้น

เวลายังคงผ่านไปตามที่มันควรจะเป็น ขณะเดียวกันนั้นเองกลุ่มโจรสลัดหมวกฟางจับมือกับศัลยแพทย์แห่งความตาย และล้มเจ็ดเทพโจรสลัดโดฟลามิงโก้ลงได้ในเวลาที่ไร้เรี่ยกัน —ข่าวสารทั้งหมดยังคงพัดผ่านสายลมมาเพื่อแจ้งให้เขาทราบ อดีตไม่อาจสั่นคลอนจิตใจได้เมื่อสูญสิ้นความเป็นมนุษย์ ไร้ซึ่งความรู้สึกยินดี-ยินร้ายเมื่อทราบถึงการล้มสลายของคนที่เคยฆ่าผู้เป็นบิดา สำหรับเขาแล้วข่าวที่แจ้งผ่านหนังสือพิมพ์ฉบับนั้นน่าเบื่อยิ่งกว่าฉบับก่อนหน้ามากเลยทีเดียวเชียว

การเข้าร่วมเป็นแนวหน้าของกลุ่มโจรสลัดร้อยอสูรไม่ได้ทำให้งานบนมือลดลงแม้แต่น้อย เดียซ เดรกสามารถปล่อยอุดมคติในฐานะแนวหน้าของกลุ่มโจรสลัดร้อยอสูรไปได้ ทว่าหากทำแบบนั้นก็เหมือนทิ้งความยุติธรรมในอุดมคติของทหารเรือไปด้วย

ตั้งหน้าตั้งตาทำงานต่อไปพร้อมกับสมาชิกฝีมือดีคนใหม่ที่ถูกเพิ่มเข้ามา —กลุ่มโจรสลัดพันธมิตรแตกพ่ายเมื่ออยู่ต่อหน้าจักพรรดิ ทันทีที่ไร้กำลังต่อกร ชีวิตก็เหมือนเศษฝุ่นไร้ค่า บทต่อไปของเรื่องราวต่อจากนี้คาดเดาได้โดยง่าย บราซิล ฮอว์คินส์เลือกเข้าร่วม ขณะที่ยูทัส คิดด์ และคิลเลอร์ซึ่งไม่ยอมก้มหัวให้ใครเลือกต่อต้าน

สิ่งเดียวที่อยู่เหนือการคาดเดาคือจอมขมังเวทย์ก้าวเข้าสู่แนวหน้ากลุ่มโจรสลัดร้อยอสูร อาจจะเป็นสถิติใหม่สำหรับการเข้าสู่แนวหน้าก็เป็นได้ สำหรับเดียซ เดรกแล้วเรื่องสถิติไม่ใช่สิ่งที่น่าสนใจ ถึงเขาจะตะขิดตะขวงในอยู่บ้างเพราะกว่าจะกระเทาะเปลือกความเคลือบแคลงใจของสมาชิกในกลุ่มโจรสลัดของจักรพรรดิออกได้ต้องใช้เวลาอยู่นาน

หรือบางทีมันอาจจะเป็นความริษยา? เขามักจะเห็นบราซิล ฮอว์คินส์หลายล้อมไปด้วยผู้คนอยู่เสมอ หากให้เปรียบเปรยคงเป็นดอกไม้สวยงามซึ่งถูกหลายล้อมด้วยฝูงผึ้งหลายสิบตัว ผู้ชายคนนั้นมีแรงดึงดูดบางอย่างที่ชักชวนให้คนเลื่อมใสศัรทธา หรือบางครั้งมันสามารถตีความได้ว่าเป็นความหลงใหล

เขาคิดว่าความสามารถในการแทรกซึมเข้าสู่จิตใจมนุษย์เป็นสิ่งที่น่าสนใจ เพราะเขาเติบโตมากับกองทัพเรือ รักษาภาพลักษณ์จริงจัง เข้มงวด และกล้าหาญเอาไว้ตามอุดมคติของทหาร ส่วนนั้นทำให้เขาเป็นเถรตรงเกินจะใช้คำพูดเพื่อสร้างปฏิสัมพันธ์ ฉะนั้นสิ่งที่เหมาะกับเขาที่สุดคือการแสดงออกมาเป็นการกระทำให้เห็นเพียงอย่างเดียว

ต่อสู้ แย่งชิง เข่นฆ่า —นั่นคือสิ่งที่เดียซ เดรกทำมาตลอดเพื่อหลอกให้โลกเข้าใจว่าเขาคือโจรสลัด เมื่อก่อนเขาเคยต้องการลดการกระทำลง เน้นไปที่วาจาเพื่อให้เกิดการสูญเสียน้อยที่สุด ถึงอย่างนั้นมันเป็นไปไม่ได้เลยจริง ๆ ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่พยายาม แต่หากผิดพลาดเพียงนิดก็คงถูกจับได้โดยทันที เขาจะต่อสู้โดยไม่หวาดกลัวให้สมกับฉายาธงแดง

การที่บราซิล ฮอว์คินส์ขยับขึ้นมาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของแนวหน้าทำให้ความสัมพันธ์ของเขากับอีกฝ่ายขยับขึ้นมาเช่นกัน —เขารับรู้ได้ว่าจอมขมังเวทย์เป็นคนที่คุยด้วยง่าย แต่การสนิทสนมเป็นเรื่องยาก เหมือนกับแข่งเกมชักเย่อ เชือกที่เป็นตัวแทนความสัมพันธ์จะถูกยื้อแย่งไปมาไม่ขยับไปมาก หรือน้อยกว่าที่ขีดเส้นขวางไว้ แต่เมื่อเทียบเคียงกับแนวหน้าคนอื่น ๆ ความสัมพันธ์พวกเขามีเปอร์เซ็นความสนิทสนมสูงกว่า

วันหนึ่งพวกเขาพบเจอกันโดยบังเอิญที่เมืองหลวงดอกไม้ โดยปกติแล้วแนวหน้าจะถูกส่งไปดูรอบ ๆ เมืองอื่นมากกว่าจะกระจุกอยู่ในเมืองหลวง เดียซ เดรกมองมันเป็นความบังเอิญ ขณะที่จอมขมังเวทย์กล่าวว่าเป็นเพราะโชคชะตา ฟังดูแล้วเหมือนถ้อยคำหวานเลี่ยน แต่เมื่อคนพูดเป็นบราซิล ฮอว์คินส์มันจึงเหมือนการพูดเรื่องดินฟ้าอากศ

วันนั้นประเด็นการสนทนาถูกเปิดด้วยระยะที่ห่างกัน 13 เซนติเมตร —เดียซ เดรกไม่อาจเข้าใจได้ว่ามีความหมายอย่างไร เขาต้องการการถอดความให้เข้าใจ แต่แล้วบราซิล ฮอวคินส์เอ่ยบอกราวกับอ่านใจได้ ผู้ชายคนนั้นบอกว่ามันคือระยะห่างระหว่างพวกเขา เลข13หมายถึงความโชคร้าย ไพ่ทาโรต์ลำดับที่13 หมายถึงไพ่แห่งความตาย เขาไม่รู้ว่าทำไมอยู่ ๆ ประเด็นนี้ถึงถูกยกขึ้นมา แต่ทุกอย่างก็กระจ่าง

มันคือการขีดเส้นแบ่งระยะห่างระหว่างพวกเขาให้ชัดเจนขึ้น

มันนานมากแล้วสำหรับเดียซ เดรกที่ได้รับน้ำหนักจากการเพิ่มจำนวนของก้อนหิน —โดยปกติเขาแบกก้อนหินที่ชื่อว่าอุดมคติระหว่างที่อยู่บนบก ครั้งนี้มันแตกต่างกันอย่างสิ้นเชิง ร่างกายของเขาจมลงไปในพื้นมหาสมุทร สำหรับผู้ได้รับพลังจากผลปีศาจแค่จมลงไปก็น่าอดสูพออยู่แล้ว แต่พอขาของถูกถ่วงเอาไว้ด้วยก้อนหินขนาดใหญ่ มันหนักมากจนทำให้ชั่วขณะหนึ่งสัมผัสกับความรู้สึกสิ้นหวัง

“ได้พูดแบบนี้กับคนอื่นหรือเปล่า?”

“ไม่”

ความรู้สึกที่ปะทุอยู่ภายในใจ ไร้ความแน่นอน ควบคุมได้ยาก ไม่เหมาะสมกับกัปตันหน่วยลับ SWORD เขาหวังว่าความรู้สึกเหล่านี้จะเป็นเพียงแค่ความริษยาที่ตนเป็นเพียงคนเดียวที่ได้รับการขีดเส้นกั้นอย่างชัดเจน และถ้าหากจะให้เป็นมากกว่านั้น เขาคงยอมรับไม่ได้ที่ตัวเองเป็นเพียงหนึ่งในสมาชิกฝูงผึ้งที่คอยวนเวียนอยู่รอบดอกไม้งาม

—เพราะเดียซ เดรกอยากจะเป็นมนุษย์ที่หยิบดอกไม้ขึ้นมาเฉยชมได้เสียมากกว่า

* * *

note. ถ้ามีโอกาส อยากหยิบมารีไรท์แล้วเขียนให้ละเอียดกว่านี้ค่ะ


End file.
